


Способ бросить

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [8]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Не надо.В голубых глазах мольба, которая неизвестна простым смертным, и этот суперхер прекрасно знает, что Билли видит её. Видит эту ёбаную искренность и, обычно, не может ей противостоять. Вот только не тогда, когда он ополовинил бутылку виски, забыв, что коробка китайской лапши на такой объём довольно хреновая закуска.— Иначе что? — злость кипит в венах, и, может быть, Джон и прав, но, чёрт побери, Билли слишком зол для того, чтобы прислушаться к голосу разума и действительно оставить бутылку в покое.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Series: BiHome [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456075
Kudos: 24





	Способ бросить

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

Не сказать, что Билли по жизни парит слишком много херни, на самом-то деле. Так уж повелось, что он чаще ощущает себя неприхотливым растение вроде фикуса, нежели тем, кто постоянно парится за всякую чушь. 

То есть, да, конечно, время от времени его надо поливать, иногда кормить, но в целом, тот, кто питается одними полуфабрикатами во время напряжённой работы и не особо переживает по этому поводу — так же как из-за сантиметрового слоя пыли, осевшего на всех поверхностях — можно назвать весьма непривередливым для этого мира. Однако, если что-то по-настоящему доставляет ему неудобства, то этим он готов вынести кому-нибудь мозг. 

В самом прямом смысле.

Например, Билли переживает о том, что нормальные пары друг с другом так не поступают — супруги не прижимают ствол к виску провинившегося, или к собственному, в зависимости от того, что на ком сработает лучше и не взводят медленно курок, чёрт побери! Они не душат друг друга нигде, кроме как в постели и по долбанному обоюдному согласию, не кидают ножи и не припаляют лазером стоит только потянуться к бутылке!

Виски выплёскивается, но совсем чуть-чуть, несмотря на то, что ёмкость опрокидывается на бок, выпадая из обожжённых пальцев. Её содержимое надёжно берегут квадратные бока, а Билли за время, проведённое в одиночестве и размышлениях о том, как именно он докатился до жизни такой успел её ополовинить, так что треть замирает на боку, словно в ожидании того, что Билли, наконец, поступит правильно.

— Ой, да иди ты нахер, а! — рычит он, вскидываясь и потирая опалённую руку. Силы луча едва хватило, чтобы обжечь, да и то скорее предупреждающее тепло, вместо полноценного жара — с Хоумлендера бы сталось и на полную вдарить просто чтобы показать свою власть. Хорошо, что пока он не пробует как следует проверить границы болевого порога, ведь в противном случае Билли наступит пиздец.

И не только ему, раз уж на то пошло.

— Билли, — этот тон Джона до боли знаком, и от него остаётся лишь кривиться, признавая, что, может быть, он и впрямь творит херню, но это ведь не зашло настолько далеко, чтобы такими радикальными мерами показывать своё недовольство, верно?

Да, Хоумлендер так не говорит — слишком пафосен и надменен для просящих ноток, а лицо чересчур расслабленно, когда светлые глаза смотрят прямо в его с укором, едва он добавляет так же мягко, по-настоящему обеспокоенно:

— Не надо.

В голубых глазах мольба, которая неизвестна простым смертным, и этот суперхер прекрасно знает, что Билли видит её. Видит эту ёбаную искренность и, обычно, не может ей противостоять. Вот только не тогда, когда он ополовинил бутылку виски, забыв, что коробка китайской лапши на такой объём довольно хреновая закуска.

— Иначе что? — злость кипит в венах, и, может быть, Джон и прав, но, чёрт побери, Билли слишком зол для того, чтобы прислушаться к голосу разума и действительно оставить бутылку в покое. 

Янтарная жидкость внутри ударяется о стенку, когда он хватает её, устанавливая на столе, словно собственный странный тотем, беспощадно глядя в умоляющее лицо.

«Перестань ты на меня так пялится!» — хочется выкрикнуть и ударить засранца посильнее, но он не делает ничего из этого, прижимая горлышко к губам и обнимая насечки под пробку так же, как недавно головку чужого члена — похабно, пошло, и не без удовольствия.

— Я не хочу убеждать тебя в том, что пить это плохо, — серьёзный тон режет не хуже щенячьего взгляда, напоминая о том, что Билли ведёт себя как грёбаное мудло. Вот только подчиняться, пускай даже здравому смысле, он совершенно не желает. Зачем, когда можно ухмыльнуться, полагая, что хуже, чем попросту согласиться с Номером Первым из супергеройской Семёрки уже не будет и запрокинув голову сделать несколько больших глотков, не сводя глаз с Джона. — Мои методы тебе не понравятся.

«Ты не сможешь меня подчинить, и не сумеешь поломать — что ты вообще можешь, Хоумелендер?» — самодовольная мысль раскраивает голову не хуже удара топора.

Когда Хоум пришёл к нему два года назад и просил дать ему то, что хочет, не гнать, делать, что только вздумается, Билли не смог бы предсказать, что всё кончится так, но не удивился бы. Два года они живут здесь, в доме, купленном на супергеройские гонорары почти в самом центре Большого Яблока, где одинаково близко и до школы Коди, и до работы Билли, и, пожалуй, это бы звучало как описание самого страшного сна — жизнь с ребёнком твоей любимой женщины и с мужчиной, который её трахнул — если бы Билли не чувствовал себя временами настолько умиротворённым и даже, блять, счастливым.

Прямо перед глазами происходит то самое редкое зрелище, за которые можно было бы собрать миллионы просмотров на любой из онлайн-площадок, не просто упомяну там, что показывать будут их супера, но и из-за увлекательности происходящего.

Уязвимость Джона сменяется спокойствием Хоума уже на втором глотке виски — на третьем Хоумлендер подминает под себя всю нежность, что была между ними, выдавая ядовитую улыбку, словно привет от судака двухлетней давности, которому не знакома та разрушительная сила эмоций, ради которых он пошёл на поклон к обычному человеку.

— Думаю, тебе и самому стоит оценить, — скалится Хоумлендер, и делает то, чего от него Билли никак не ожидает — подходит спокойно и забирает бутылку из пальцев силой, так, что только из-за толщины стекла горлышко не крошится, когда супер его сжимает.

— Удиви меня, — возвращает отвратительный оскал Билли, чувствуя, как адреналин гонит кровь по венам куда быстрее, чем раньше, дыхание от предвкушения сбивается, а всё тело превращается в одну напряжённую струну, что вздрагивает, едва свободная рука сжимается у него вокруг горла, и они оба взмывают над землёй.

«Не удивительно», — вот, что он произносит одними губами, глядя в льдисто-голубые глаза наполненные социопатичным равнодушием. В ответ сжимая в трёх пальцах горлышко бутылки, Хоумлендер кладёт ему палец на губы и шепчет тихо, проникновенно и по-настоящему пугающе для обычных людей:

— Тш, тш, тш. Дай мне немного времени, и ты не разочаруешься.

Они вылетают из дома так быстро, что Билли, ухватившись двумя руками за шею, и пытаясь отцепить Хоумлендера от себя, вдруг понимает — разожми он сейчас стальную хватку, и просто рухнет в море, над которым они зависли.

Ужаса нет — инстинкт самосохранения оказался несколько придавлен высокоградусным алкоголем, пристрастие к коему в последнее время и служило самым главным поводом для разногласий, поэтому совершенно логичного страха так и не появляется. С Билли такое уже раз бывало, но сейчас всё совсем иначе — просто привычка немного выпивать — не так уж и страшно пропустить пару-тройку стаканов!

— Итак, — волосы Хоумлендера даже не сбиваются от ветра — столько в них геля, что он всегда выглядит идеально, а вот Билли пряди настойчиво лезут и в глаза и в уши, пока он пытается отвоевать хотя бы вдох. — Три.

Мизинец в хватке вдруг слабеет. Не то чтобы у Билли была повышенная чувствительность на шее, но то, как сдвигается всего один палец в цепкой хватке он ощущает невероятно отчётливо.

— Два, — добавляет супер, наклоняясь к нему ближе, и уже безымянный и средний отпускают горло, оставляя его висеть на указательном и большом, позволяя почувствовать, что давления собственной массы и притяжения земли одновременно шея вот-вот не выдержит.

— Один, — хватка разжимается, и Билли летит вниз, понимая невероятно отчётливо, для довольно пьяного человека — кричать нельзя. Вместо этого надо сделать вдох, единственный, полноценный, жизнеспасительный.

Кислород не помогает, когда тело входит в воду, рассекая её под ускорением веса — его выбивает из лёгких, оставляя один на один со спокойной гладью над ним — вода колыхается, и высоко стоящее солнце становится его ориентиром. Случись всё это ночью и точно кранты — невозможно однозначно определить где верх, а где низ, даже если ты трезвым оказываешься в темноте под водой, но ему повезло. Билли старается выплыть, гребёт как только может, уже почти добираясь до верха, когда воздух кончается и силы — тоже.

На мгновенье он теряет сознание, но уже в следующее его вытаскивает на поверхность сильная рука, и встряхивает всё тело, возвращая бодрость и не давая насладиться мертвенным покоем. Билли жадно делает вдох, а вернее он так думает, пока не чувствует, что его рот открывают, заливая в него виски.

— Блять! — Билли едва не давится, пытается отстраниться, но Хоум ему не даёт — на точёном лице застыла мрачная решимость, довести дело до конца. — Хва...хватит!

Он встряхивается, разгоняет алкогольную дымку, застилавшую разум и слышит «хватит — так хватит», уже когда опять летит в воду. Снова та оглушает, выбивая почти весь кислород ударом, но сейчас Билли готов к тому, что произойдёт чуть больше, а вот сил на то, чтобы упрямо плыть к поверхности — меньше.

Все повторяется с той разницей, что сейчас Билли, таки, успевает сделать короткий вдох прежде, чем обжигающий алкоголь польётся ему в рот и нос — Хоуму плевать, судя по всему. И в этом он с лёгкостью убеждается через секунду, потому что крепкая хватка разжимается и бренную тушку снова роняют в открытое море, а ловят ещё позже, чем в прошлый раз.

Это всё — отвратительная игра, в которой можно пытаться сопротивляться сколько угодно, но тщетно. Он всегда знал, что этот супер подобен богу по силе, но Билли ломал и не таких, когда был не настолько к ним привязан. И если бы не это — хера с два бы Хоум кидал его снова и снова, до тех пор, пока сознание совсем не помутилось, а содержимое бутылки — кончилось.

Когда Билли приходит в себя, его выворачивает от морской воды, тряски и алкоголя. Кажется, желудок собирается покинуть своё место и остаться на блядском горячем песке, за который пальцы инстинктивно пытаются уцепиться, стоит только Хоумлендеру предложить с той самой отвратной улыбкой:

— Ещё? Или ты уже понял мои методы?

— Пшлнхй... — всё, на что хватает фантазии и успевает выдать Билли, делая сладкий вдох после очередного приступа. Организм протестует — ему не нужно таких перегрузов, интоксикации и острой нехватки кислорода — о чём сообщает самым тривиальным способом, посылая действительность нахер так же, как это делает и сам Билли.

Сознание потухает, но тошнота не проходит, просто мозг перестаёт выдерживать всё случившееся. На грани восприятия Билли чувствует горячие руки, прижимающие его к груди, то, как изрядно заледеневшее тело избавляют от отсыревшей одежды и укутывают в уютный кокон из пледа, и даже то, как Джон тихо мурлычет себе что-то под нос.

Наконец, становится легче, и ясный рассудок постепенно возвращается, заставляя осознать себя дома, уютно укутанного, раздетого в ноль и теперь уже он сам лежит на жёстких, костлявых, и всё же странным образом уютных коленях. На Джоне нет супергеройского костюма — обычная рубашка с закатанными рукавами, штаны, и взгляд полный такого сопереживания, что и не подумаешь — всего пару лет назад это был заядлый социопат, машина, в руках Vought’а послушно исполняющая приказы и отыгрывающая свою роль перед многочисленными зрителями.

— Предупреждал же, что не понравится, — тихо говорит Джон, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и приятно массируя кожу головы, пока Билли напрягается, чтобы понять с чем именно связаны эти слова. 

Чёрт, а ведь и правда — предупреждение было, но кое-кто слишком самодовольно подумал, что держит бога за яйца.

«Только когда мы в постели», — мысль стукает болью в похмельную голову, заставляя поморщится.

Билли мог бы устроить скандал по этому поводу, мог бы закатить истерику, мог бы вдарить во всей дури и вырвать глаза — самое опасное, что есть у Хоумлендера, вот только сейчас он один на один не с тем, а с Джоном. 

Тот смотрит с той же щенячьей преданностью и мольбой, но на сей раз не просит не заставлять его — лишь глядит в глаза и все, а потому приходится найти в себе силы усмехнуться как всегда, и подколоть:

— Главное чтобы у тебя это не стало дурной привычкой.

По тонким губам расползается немного язвительная, но очень мягкая улыбка, и Билли, уткнувшись носом в чужие колени, засыпает, давая себе восстановиться после бесконтрольных возлияний и экстренных способов лечения.

У него есть подозрение, что эта дурная привычка посетит его ещё очень и очень нескоро, если вообще да.

У Джона эффективный способ бросить.


End file.
